Eight's the Magic Number
by A Pessimistic Optimist
Summary: This story will contain GRAPHIC RAPE/SEX scenes, you have been warned! This is about Blackstar raping Kid because he has feelings for him and wants to get rid of them. But what happens when Kid wants Blackstar to take him 7 more times to be symmetrical!
1. The Beginning

Soooo, this story is one I WILL finish no matter how lazy I get, if I get writer's block, or if I just get out of my Soul Eater mood. This is because it's something I promised myself I would do and plus, my girlfriend (along with a friend) REALLY wants me to write this so that they can read it.

Well then, guess it's time to explain exactly what this story will be about. This will be a YAOI story which means MALE X MALE, so it that disturbs you or whatnot then see that little arrow button at you left screen? Click it before reading or spamming my comments/messages with your stupid flames.

The main pairing in this story will be Blackstar X Kid in that order. This story will contain EIGHT GRAPHIC RAPE/SEX scenes, you have been warned! This story is about Blackstar raping Kid because he has feelings for him (mostly lust) and wants to get rid of them. Thinking that taking Kid once will get rid of these strange feelings Blackstar comes up with a plan. The only problem with this is the next day Kid shows up at his house and demands to be symmetrical by allowing Blackstar to take him seven more times.

Will Kid completely forget Blackstar once he's symmetrical again? Will Blackstar confess sometime during all of this? Will someone find out about the rape and if so what would they do? Or will Kid fall for Blackstar, his dominant rapist who stole his virginity? Read to find out! =D

BxK - BxK – BxK – BxK – BxK – BxK – BxK - BxK

He just couldn't help it anymore. This strange attractiveness he kept finding himself feeling whenever he saw or even heard the other's name. It was like a rollercoaster of emotions every day and night. Those gorgeous golden eyes pierced through his dreamless nights and caused him to wake up in a state he could never allow Tsubaki to notice. And that wonderfully sleek black hair with three snow white lines that the owner of it sees as horrid, he saw as something his fingers would enjoy running through.

Blackstar had no idea why he felt this way, but he knew, oh god, he knew he wanted Kid. He wanted to slam Kid against a wall and cause him to shiver and whine because of his rough, strong touches. He wanted nothing more than to fill the other up with himself and relish in the delicious moans and gasps Kid would make. Blackstar wanted nothing more than to mark the OCD shinigami as his and his alone.

Thus, he began to form a plan. He would make Kid all his just once and get rid of all these restless nights and dirty thoughts. Blackstar would make it happen no matter the consequences because when Blackstar wants something, he gets it.


	2. First Time

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Soul Eater_

_**Warnings**__: Graphic rape/swearing_

_**Please enjoy!~**___

BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK

Blackstar smirked from the back of the classroom, eyes boring holes into his prey's head. Today was it, after a whole month of planning it was time. Tapping his pencil on his notebook upon the desk Blackstar thought back on his plan.

He knew the OCD shinigami was stronger than him, so of course he needed something to allow him an advantage. Sedatives and regular drugs wouldn't work, Kid's body would easily get rid of them the moment they entered his bloodstream. Bondage was an idea, one that Blackstar definitely wouldn't mind, but again, Kid is stronger and would easily find a way out of ropes or chains. Thus, these led him to a mad scientist who would hopefully help his student if he truly likes experiments.

BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK

_About a week after the teal headed boy had decided on exactly what he wanted (Kid) and realized nothing he could do himself would allow him to take the shinigami, he traveled to Professor Stein's house. Blackstar walked up the eerie road, stopping in front of the stitched door which was connected to Stein's stitched up house._

'_Knock, Knock'_

_ Blackstar waited a few minutes before the door squeaked open about halfway to revel a half asleep Stein, sitting backwards in a rolling chair. The scientist cocked a brow as he took out a cigarette and lit it, shadows casting over his eyes as he did so, "What do you want, Blackstar?"_

_ The boy gulped silently, "I was sort-of wondering if, ya know…we could try an experiment?" His reply was hesitate in front of the insane man who had threatened his life on more than one occasion, but Blackstar really wanted this and was willingly to go this far._

_ Stein studied the boy for a couple of minutes before opening the door the rest of the way and rolling backwards to allow Blackstar room to walk in. "Hn. What kind of experiment, kid? You gonna allow me to dissect you before you die?"_

_ Blackstar walked in and shook his head, "For the hundredth time you can have my body after I'm long and dead, not a moment sooner. I know I'm awesome and such, but keep your hands to yourself." He replied with a slight smirk, his usual cocky attitude picking up now that he'd caught Stein's attention by mentioning an experiment._

_ Scowling, the older man took a long drag of his cigarette before reaching a hand up to twist the large screw implanted into his head. "Hmm, then why exactly are you here and what type of experiment?" he asked calmly._

_ Sitting down on the stitched up gray couch, Blackstar scratched the back of his head, "Welllll, a question first, Teach. Have you ever created a potion or some type of drug that could lessen the power of a shinigami?"_

_ Stein raised a fine brow, his hand stopping his fluid twisting motion as he stared intently at Blackstar. "…Your soul has that same tint to it…" he muttered, brows now furrowing together._

_ Blackstar blinked, "Huh? What the hell that mean?"_

_ Shaking his head, Stein tossed his half used cigarette in a stitched up trashcan by the couch, "Yes…I have made something like that which you speak, but I've never tested it out. First off, I would never do that to Shinigami-sama and secondly, I made it so many years ago that I forgot about it until now…_

"…_If you really want to try it out on Kid-kun than that's fine by me, of course I'd like to know his reactions right after you give him the drug, though. And also…just so you know, Blackstar," Stein, at this point, shifted his glasses so that they glared over, "…If you go through with this you need to be better to accept the consequences. He may end up hating you, fearing you, or even killing you after it's all said and done."_

_Blackstar blinked and looked down at his lap, "Yeah…I know those things can happen, but…but I just…"_

"_Feel like if you let him go then you'll die inside? That you'll keep having wet dreams and bad thoughts about him and never stop wanting to bash your head in just to make the thoughts stop? Or perhaps you feel all of these things and more, but scared to admit it?"_

_Eyes wide, Blackstar stared up at the older man in front of him, "H-How do…?"_

_Once more he was cut off as Stein chuckled weakly. "How do I know? That's because I've been through basically the same thing, Blackstar. I acted on my feelings and thoughts after years of friendship and lost my best and only friend because of it. Spirit told Shinigami that I had raped him and he was assigned a new partner…the next time I saw Spirit was on his wedding day with a pregnant Kami. As annoying as you are Blackstar, I rather people didn't feel like I still do 'til this day."_

_Blackstar stared at the man for awhile, silence echoing all around them before he sighed. "I have thought about it and I still want to do it because I don't think I'll regret taking him…tell me Teach, do you regret taking Spirit's virginity?"_

_Stein smiled a little, "No…that's one thing I'll never regret because in a way he'll always be mine…but if you're sure, I'll go get the drug."_

_Nodding, he watched his teacher stand up and disappear down the dim-lilted hallways until him and his stitched up lab coat was consumed by the darkness. It was only about ten minutes he had to wait until Stein came back and gave him a covered needle with a green-yellowish liquid inside of it._

"_Inject that into him when you get him alone, I would study his schedule for awhile before jumping him. Also, if Shinigami does found out you can tell him I gave it to you; I don't really care what happens to me anymore."_

_Blackstar pocketed the needle before nodding and muttering a 'thanks' before darting out of the eerie house and back to his own home._

BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK

Blackstar had learned that Kid always went to the bathroom exactly eight minutes before lunch and once done went to the lunchroom to get his food before heading to the library to eat in peace. Luckily, for Blackstar at least, they had Stein as a teacher in the class before lunch. It was the perfect chance, he decided.

He watched his future victim stand up and leave the classroom at exactly 11:52am. With a slight smirk, Blackstar stood up and left after him at 11:56am. Walking calmly down the hallway he eventually made it to the restroom and opened the door, quietly pushing the trashcan in the room in front of the door so it couldn't be pushed open.

Kid was focused on his hands, scrubbing them clean under hot water from one of the three sinks. He didn't notice Blackstar until he had leaned against another sink and raised a hand, "Yo."

Blinking, he glanced up, still rubbing his hands together, "Oi, what do you want, Blackstar?" He asked in a rather annoyed tone, Blackstar was never up to good.

"You, of course."

Kid's eyes widened in shock from those words before they squeezed shut in pain when he felt something sharp dig through his shirt and into his upper right shoulder. He quickly yanked away from Blackstar, a hand going up and holding the area he was just jabbed at…it was beginning to burn.

Grinning, Blackstar shoved the object of his desires up against the tiled wall, teeth digging into his tender neck while pinning Kid's arms above said head. He heard the other yelp in pain, arms pulling forward as his whole body thrashed against Blackstar's. Careful not to leave too much of a mark where other could see, Blackstar began kissing down Kid's neck.

Soft gasps and whimpers rolled out Kid's mouth from the sudden weakness and pleasure he was receiving. "N-Neh…Blackstar…s-stop…" Biting at his bottom lip, he tried to kick out his legs; he tried but found he couldn't even move his legs which were now pinned down by Blackstar's own legs.

Blackstar pulled his head back, loving the feel of dominance he had over the shinigami right now. Licking his lips he held both of Kid's wrists up with one hand while his other went down and easily tore off Kid's coat along with his undershirt. Hearing the hitch in his prey's breath got him more excited than he already was. Blackstar moved tortuously slow down Kid's flawless body, nipping every now and again against the perfect, pale skin causing angry red marks and sometime light purple marks across Kid's chest and stomach.

Kid's body kept jerking, shivers running up and down his back as he felt himself unwillingly getting hard. No one had ever touched him like this before, "Gah…w-what did you p-put in me...hn." His breath came out in shallow gasps as he tried hard not to moan, damn it, what did Blackstar do to him to make him like this…

Dipping a skillful tongue in Kid's belly-button he grinned, he'd noticed Kid getting harder and harder whenever Blackstar had purposely bit too hard and bruised the sensitive skin. Upon feeling him struggle less, he released Kid's arms before forcing him onto his knees.

Kid winced at the sudden abuse his knees felt when they hit the ground before looking up at his tormenter. The bastard had a huge grin spread over his over-cocky face as he took hold of Kid's hair and twisted him around so that now Blackstar leaned against the wall.

Blackstar chuckled at the worried look he saw on Kid's face before he unzipped himself and slowly pulled out his hardening member. Hand still fisted in the shinigami's soft hair, Blackstar held him in place before shifting so that his hips were even with the kneeling face.

"Suck me off. If you bite I swear to God I'll fuck you without preparation and will not allow you to cum, understand Kid?"

Eyes widening with each word, Kid stared up at Blackstar in horror. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Kid fought back tears as he slowly opened his mouth when he felt that hard length in front of him press against his lips.

Blackstar let out a low groan as he felt Kid's hot mouth pull his length tenderly into his mouth. Gently scratching his head he allowed Kid to explore a little, tongue darting out to tease Blackstar's head, swirling it ever so slightly against his slit.

"Mmm, that's good~"

Kid gulped around the member invading his mouth before trying to pull back to regain his breath…bad idea. The moment he tried to pull away Blackstar growled and forced Kid by the hair to take in most of his length which left Kid gagging.

"I'll fucking tell you when you can pull back or stop. For that, I'll fuck your mouth."

Eyes shut tightly as he gagged slightly with every powerful thrust Blackstar gave. With each roll of his hips he drove himself further and further into Kid's mouth; he went so far that he hit the back of Kid's throat a couple of times before he began twitching. Feeling that familiar coil in his lower abdomen Blackstar held Kid's head completely still and came in the back of his well-fucked mouth.

Kid allowed tears to roll down his face when he felt a hot, bitter liquid seep down his throat; some of it slipping passed his lips while his nails dug into the cold, tiled floor. Ever so slowly Blackstar released his hair and pulled his spent member from Kid's mouth. As soon as he did Kid began coughing, kneeling over as he tried to spit out all of Blackstar's cum.

Blackstar licked his lips at the sight before he knelt down, reaching forward he grabbed Kid's waist and yanked him so that he sat on his ass. He quickly looped his fingers into Kid's pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers, in one swift motion. Hearing Kid yelp as a small blush covered his face made him smirk. Now staring at his semi-hard member Blackstar bent over Kid, "Ready for the finale?"

Kid whimpered, shaking his head as his hands went up and dug themselves into Blackstar's broad shoulders. He thought he heard Blackstar mutter something that sounded like 'too bad' before feeling a lubricated finger rub at his entrance. Kid jerked roughly away from the touch as Blackstar just chuckled, getting some more cum, which laid on the floor, onto his fingers. He then held Kid's hips down with one hand, his other slowly pushing a finger into the tight ring of muscle.

Letting out a strangled cry, Kid tried to arch away from the foreign touch. Not caring that he's crying anymore he whined and begged for Blackstar to stop…he didn't want his first time like this.

Blackstar ignored it all; he focused plainly on the heat surrounding his finger as he slowly slipped a second one in. Scissoring his fingers deeper and deeper with each tiny thrust he soon felt Kid unconsciously arching _into_ his fingers. With a small smirk he shoved a third finger.

"A-Ahhhh! Shit, B-Blackstar!" Kid let out a loud moan, his member now fully erect and twitching when he felt the other's finger brush against a bundle of nerves inside him. He panted, nails digging into Blackstar's shoulders hard enough to leave red, crescent moon-shaped marks.

Blackstar slowly pulled out his fingers after that, relishing in the soft whimper the boy underneath him released from that sweet mouth. He leaned over Kid more, a breath of air separating their lips as his newly hardened member brushed against Kid's virgin entrance.

A slight gasp was all he could muster before Kid felt Blackstar's mouth cover his and viciously invade his mouth. Letting out a whimper at the feel of that thick length against his backside, Blackstar's tongue licked every crevice and cranny of that delicious shinigami's mouth. With one quick thrust of his hips, Blackstar had sheathed himself completely within the other.

Kid's back arched up off the floor as he broke away from the one-sided kiss and screamed out in sudden pain. Hot and cold shivers sped their way up his spine at the evasion of his backside. New tears formed in his golden eyes and they spilled over like a damn breaking when Blackstar's bruising hands gripped his hips and began pounding in and out of him without warning.

Blackstar let out low groans and moans from the heat that surrounded his aching member, right now he could care less if he made Kid bleed; he wasn't a patient person. His grip tightened even more upon Kid's hips when he felt the shinigami tighten around him so tight he thought his member may explode. Blackstar panted before moving down and forcing another kiss onto Kid, enjoying the feel of his moans and screams echoing against his own mouth.

It wasn't long until all the sudden pain and pleasure mixed into one overwhelmed Kid and his back arched off the ground again when a hot coil in his stomach erupted. Digging his nails so hard into Blackstar's shoulders that he broke skin, he screamed again.

"G-Gaaahhhhhh!" White, sticky cum spurted over both of their chest as every muscle in his body constricted with his organism.

Blackstar cursed under his breath at the constrictions as he thrusted one more time before releasing himself deep within Kid with a loud moan of the shinigami's name.

They both laid there for a moment, catching their breath before Blackstar slowly pulled himself out of Kid, cum with a hint of pink to it slipping out of Kid's ass and down his legs. Licking his lips, he carefully tucked himself back into his back before rubbing his bleeding shoulders.

"Looks like we both made the other bleed," Blackstar muttered before kissing Kid's cheek and standing up. "See ya around, Kid-kun~"

The OCD shinigami passed out right after he heard the bathroom door close, still crying even as he lay unconscious in the mess that Blackstar's rape created…


	3. Human?

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Soul Eater_

_**Warnings**__: mentions of rape/little bit of swearing/human Death the Kid_

_**Please enjoy!~**___

BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK

It took awhile for Kid to wake, let alone move. All he felt when he finally got conscious back was complete agony. His whole body ached with such pain he's never endured before; it felt like pins and needles were puncturing his tender flesh which was as cold as ice now. The worst came from, of course, his ass. His muscles there were torn; he could feel it, so Kid didn't have to look down to know he was still bleeding.

Dragging in a shaky breath that burned his throat, he slowly pulled himself up. Kid hissed and arched slightly at the sudden fire that shot up his spine from the movement. Digging his bloody nails against the tile floor, he forced his body to stand up only to stumble and slam his right side into the bathroom wall.

Gasping from the impact, Kid cursed his wobbly legs that barely could support him. He leaned against the wall, eyes closed as he took even, deep breaths to try and calm himself. After a couple of minutes Kid slowly opened his eyes and bent down, picking up his articles of clothing. Kid was so tried he didn't even notice the needle-hole in his overcoat or how uneven his pants-leg was as he slowly put back on his ragged clothes.

For once in Kid's life he left school early, limping out of the bathroom and down the winding hallways. His normal honey-colored eyes completely unfocused, ignoring anyone who even tried to talk to him until he made it home. Kid closed the door behind him and just made it to his bedroom before collapsing from exhaustion. Blinking away the sudden tears he felt, Kid glanced up at his wall and realized whatever Blackstar had given him hadn't wore off yet.

'_It's already 1:45pm; nearly two hours after I was first injected, so…how long will it stay in my system? Where did Blackstar even get a drug that actually works on a Shinigami? …What if it never filters out of my system, what if I can't ever use my Shinigami powers again? What would father say, how would I even be able to face anyone honestly about what happened? Was that Blackstar's plan, to weaken me forever so I could just become an easy fuck-toy for him…?'_

Kid was practically hyperventilating at the end of his thinking-rant, how could a normal human be that horrid to someone who considered the other a 'good friend'? The tears he tried hard to hold back before broke at this point. Kid sobbed into his hands, not caring that he was rubbing Blackstar's blood over his pale face. He had always liked Blackstar, he was the class clown and really interesting…not to mention the star on his shoulder was perfectly symmetrical. But now…how would he ever be able to face Blackstar again, the person who only hours ago roughly stole his virginity?

Eventually, he dragged himself off the floor and to his private bathroom where he stripped off his clothes before throwing them away. His pants were smeared with blood and semen, his coat had that small hole in it and his shirt smelled his Blackstar. Kid turned his shower on as high as he could and also as hot as he could, if these effects of blocking his Shinigami's powers were going to stay then he wanted to try and scrub every piece of skin that was marked off.

Hissing from the heat of the shower, Kid closed the curtain and bit his bottom lip while adjusting to the burning water attacking his flesh. Sucking up the pain that he's never experienced before, he took a sponge and began the process of scrubbing his red skin raw…

BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK

Blackstar had to admit….he was a little worried when he didn't see Kid in any of the afternoon classes. He didn't think he had fucked him _that_ hard. Once school had officially ended, he slipped into the restroom and was actually mildly surprised to only find a small puddle of cum mixed with blood near the far-sided wall.

'_Guess he managed to get up and dressed…wonder if he went home~'_ Blackstar thought to himself as he basically sprinted down the hallways, tackling Soul off the stairs that lead into the Shibusen school.

Soul fell over with a loud, "DAMN IT!" as he pushed the laughing Blackstar off of him. Scowling he stood up and slipped his hands into his hoodie's pockets, "….Why do that?"

Blackstar shrugged and stood up, grinning, "Because I can, I guess?"

Rolling his eyes, Soul flashed his sharp teeth through a small smile, "You weird-o…by the way, Maka and I were wondering…did you see Kid after lunch?"

"Uhh…I didn't see him after he left to go the restroom near the end of Stein's class," he replied calmly.

"Hm, alright, it's just Maka told me Liz and Patty hadn't seen him and she got worried."

"Tch, your meister always worries, Soul. How about we play some basketball before going home to the homework we won't finish anyways?" he asked with his trademark grin.

Soul chuckled, "Ain't that the truth and I don't see why not."

Blackstar placed his hands on the back of his head and walked to the courts with Soul, taking about random and stupid things. Neither of them knowing that Liz and Patty went home to find a nearly broken Death the Kid practically peeling off his own skin in his bathroom because for once, Kid's body is acting like a human's…


	4. Confrontation

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Soul Eater_

_**Warnings**__: Mentions of rape/A bit of swearing/Patty(nuff said)/A mother-like Liz/Slightly abusive Tsubaki_

_**Please enjoy!~**___

BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK

Patty laughed, throwing open the front door of their room with loud bang before running in. "-KKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!"

Liz winced from the loud sound before rolling her eyes and throwing her and her sister's bags on the couch. "What if he was resting, huh? He's going to scold you again."

"Nuuuu, I'll just make fun of his hair again," she giggled a little too much as she looked up the stairs. "Oh? I think he's taking a shower, Liz...LET'S TAKE PICTURES!"

"What...n-no!" Liz yelled, grabbing the back of Patty's shirt. "That's not even funny," she replied with a small blush.

The younger female pouted and crossed her arms, "Fiiiine, but you're no fuuuun!"

The long haired one sighed, "There's some cookies in the kitchen, go ea-" She was cut off by Patty ripping out of her grip and bolting to the kitchen to indugle herself in the suger cookies. Liz chuckled slightly before walking up the stairs and going into Kid's room. Upon hearing the water going she walked over to the bathroom door and knocked, ""Hey...just wanna make sure you're not dead. You doing alright, Kid?

For awhile she got no reply and was about to open the door when she thought she heard something. Liz blinked and opened the door just a crack so she could hear, she wasn't looking in like a weird pervert. "...What was that?"

Kid breathed hard, wincing as he tried to speak with his dry mouth. He seriously forgot all about Patty and Liz and was cursing himself for it. After a couple of tries though he muttered out 'I'm Fine'. Unfortunetly, it wasn't loud enough and Kid had to peer out of the curtain some, "I-I said...I'm just a-alittle tried."

Liz blinked, not entirely conviced his words were true with his tone of voice, "Well...ok, just ask me if you need anything, alright Kid?"

"Yeah...c-could you burn the clothes in my l-lundary?"

"Did you tear something again? I told you I can sew your clothes back so you don't have to keep buying new ones." She replied with a small smile, thinking nothing of it.

Kid licked his lips, feeling the water beginning to get less warm as the hot water ran out. "No...Not these ones, just...burn the basket too, please, Liz."

'The basket...why would he...?' she silently thought before walking a couple steps over to the lundary basket. Liz usually didn't go into dirty clothes, but she was curious as she reached down and grabbed the most recent clothes, the ones on top. Her face went up in a grimace when she felt something wet before looking down at the wrinkled pants and torn up jacket she had in her hands. 'Is that...blood? What's the white stu-...!'

Liz dropped the clothes with wide eyes before running to the bathroom and yanking the door open, "Kid-kun! I have to ask...What happened at school todau? Did someone take advantage of you? Please tell me." She asked worried about the boy the took her and her sister off the streets...she knew what rape victims went through, she saw her share of them on the dark and dangerous back alleys, both females and males.

Kid tensed up in the shower, not really answering as he looked down at his body, marked with bruises and hickeys. He felt his eyes water up once more upon hearing Liz's worried tone, but what was he supposed to say? 'Yes, I was brutually raped and feel like dying?', like hell he would say something so...so weak.

Upon hearing nothing the female grabbed a clean towel off the rack in the bathroom and went to stand right outside the shower curtain. "Please, Kid...I have a towel, so come on out and let me try to help," she said softly. After a minute or two Liz was about to say something else when the water turned off.

Twisting off the water, the shinigami took a shaky breath before peering his pale and wet face out at Liz. "Don't freak out...ok?" Kid muttered out as he pulled back the curtain before taking the towel and loosely wrapping it around his waist.

Liz gasped, eyes roaming over her miester's body. Besides his body being a tender flush color from the hot water, there was one dark and brusied bite mark on the left side of Kid's neck just where his normal jacket would be able to hide it. There was at least fifteen actual hickeys covering the male's chest and stomach along with angry red marks where it looked like someone dragged their teeth down the flesh. She could also see the finger-like bruises indented into Kid's wrists and hips...Liz was almost positive if the towel wasn't there she would see more bruises over her mister's thighs.

"Oh, Kid-kun...come here," she said while reaching out and pulling the other against her chest, a hand going up to run through that wet, asymmectrical hair.

Kid relaxed into the gentle touch and started crying again, wrapping his arms around the older weapon's waist. His plan was to stay strong and not let anyone find out, but when Liz pulled him to her chest...any resolve he had broke with his tears, shaking.

She smiled sadly and held the boy close, not caring if her clothes got wet at the moment, before Liz lead Kid back into his room. Once her mister had calmed down some she took the towel and began drying Kid off so he wouldn't catch a cold, because it seemed obvious he didn't really want to move. Once done she made her miester sit on the bed before going over to the closet and getting some perfectly even gray T-shirt and pants along with a set of checkered boxers.

The shinigami sighed, rubbing at his wrists as he waited for Liz to come back with his clothes. 'What am I going to tell her? I just know she'll ask who did it and why I couldn't fight back against it...Should I tell her the truth, all of it? ...Even if that meant Father finding out and Blackstar being locked up or even killed? And did he really want Stein locked away, I mean how else would Blackstar have gotten that damned liquid if not the crazy scienist?' Kid sighed once more, too many thoughts and emotions going through his mind and heart.

Liz helped get Kid get changed, soon enough tucking him into his kind-sized bed and wrapping him up comfortably with the soft covers. "Just rest for now Kid and stay home from school tomorrow if you want, I'll cover for you. Although...I'd like you tell me everything, when you feel up to it, of course."

Kid nuzzled down into the blankets, glancing up at his weapon, "I thought you might...maybe tomorrow?"

"Whenever you're ready," Liz replied with a soft smile before bending down and kissing both sides of Kid's forehead to be even. "Just call me if you need anything, I'll keep Patty downstairs for you."

"Thanks..." he muttered before he watched Liz leave and gently shut the door behind her. Kid sighed and closed his eyes...most of the pain he felt now was inside his chest and he wasn't entirely sure why. He thoughts of the reasons if could be as he slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK

The next morning, Liz was shocked to find her miester in the kitchen, yet not that shocked to find him measuring the circumfrence of his two fried eggs. Running a brush through her hair, Liz walked over, "Morning...sure you should be up, Kid?"

Kid glanced over at her and just smiled. "Yeah...I still feel a bit weaker than my normal self, but I realized a couple things while I was sleeping last night and they need to be fixed," he replied as he sat down and began eating at the kitchen table.

Liz blinked and sat down across from Kid as she asked, "Mind telling me what exactly your dreams told you?"

"Look, Liz, I thank you for yesterday, but I'll be alright now. I have a plan and you won't have to worry about me or my attacker. It will all be fixed today one way or another."

"Eh? You sound so positive after being raped...makes me wonder what the hell you're thinking," she said with a sigh.

Kid got up and washed his dish before drying and putting it away in it's right place. "Don't worry, depending on what happens today I may just find that out myself. Anyways, I'm leaving early so make sure Patty doesn't sleep in." He then walked into the living room and got his things together, sliding on his backpack.

"Will do...and do be careful, Kid."

He looked back into the kitchen and waved before walking out the door and heading towards the school. He was tried and yes, his shinigami powers weren't back in full yet, but he did feel better and stronger than he did yesterday. So perhaps that drug he was given didn't permanent effects, that maybe it just took a day or two to wear off completely.

Once at the school's front gates Kid sat down on the of the steps and waited for Blackstar to appear.

BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK BxK

Blackstar woke up late...like usual. Tsubaki had finally managed to wake him up by throwing a book at his sleeping face. She didn't like to hurt people, but after yelling at him for fifteen minutes she got tried.

"Ow, MotherShinigamiInHell!" he yelled as he sat up and rubbed his red face with slight tears in the corner of his eyes. "What was THAT for, Tsubaki?"

She sighed and slid on her shoulderbag before looking over at him. "You're late, I'm leaving for school now so I'm not. If you hurry you may only miss the first five minutes of our first block," Tsubaki replied before leaving their apartment and headed towards their school.

He groaned before hurriedly getting dressed and only running a hand through his hair to brush it. Blackstar toasted a piece of bread while shoving all his papers and books into his bag. Once his toast was done he threw on his bag, grabbed his house keys and put the toast in his mouth before running out the door.

Blackstar ran as fast as he could, panting when he finally reached the gates. He grinned and was about to run inside and rub it in Tsubaki's face he made it before the last bell by just two minutes when movement got his eye.

Quickly turning and getting in a fighting stance, his eyes widened when he saw Death the Kid staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. "Uh...hey, Kid," Blackstar muttered as he got out of his stance and scratched the back of his head.

Kid did not wish to be late or miss any class, but this was important so he took a deep breath and approached the running late Blackstar upon seeing him. He stared at the teal haired boy, rasing a brow when he heard the normal greeting. "...We need to talk Blackstar."

"Aw man...you're hear to kill me, right? Honestly I thought your father would be doing that last night," he chuckled out only a tad nervous. He was expecting this, wasn't he?

The shinigami blinked before letting out a small chuckle, "No, actually this isn't a bad talk. I thought about a lot last night and I came to a couple conclusions." He watched Blackstar's face twist in confusion and just smiled a little before gripping his rapist's arm, "Come with me please."

Blackstar was highly confused, but allowed Kid to lead them to a less public and spaceous area of the school where no one was. He stood there awkwardly thinking of something to say when he heard the final bell ring for first block. Before he could open his mouth he had clenched it shut in shock as Kid finally spoke.

"Blackstar, are you in love with me?"


End file.
